


Flesh and Blood（3）

by littleprinces



Category: Arashi (Band), Y2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Y2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleprinces/pseuds/littleprinces





	Flesh and Blood（3）

银色金属莲蓬头洒下热气腾腾的温水，连绵不断发出哗啦哗啦的声音。若不是被这水声掩盖大半，沐浴间里交融着此起彼伏的喘息声则会乘以数倍地放大。  
热水不停冲刷着樱井翔背部，烫得发红，但他无暇顾及，只专心致志地将赤身裸体的二宫牢牢压在浴室玻璃上，抚摸着对方光滑的胸口，随后向下探去。  
碰及下体的时候，二宫忍不住呻吟出声来，惹得身后的人又加大了动作幅度。他双腿微微张开，额头抵住透明玻璃，眼神失焦地喘息低吟，这一切都被正面以及侧边、斜上方的三台摄像机捕捉个正着。  
拍摄现场只留有摄影师以及录音数人，导演盯着监视器嘴角上扬，十分满意这两位演员仿佛四下无人一般的投入。尤其是樱井翔，完美地呈现了电影后半段要表现的释放内心压抑的兽性这样的主题。Von不明白樱井表现极差那日他拉住二宫质疑的时候对方所讲的施点小魔法的具体内容是什么，至少效果无疑是非常显著的。  
布满雾气的玻璃通亮剔透，仅自下腹到大腿根部那窄窄的一小段留有一截磨砂，恰巧遮掩住男人的关键部位，却挡不住揉搓着胯间椭圆体修长的手。二宫尖俏清秀的左脸，还有红彤彤的乳首，随着摇曳起伏的腰肢紧贴在浴室隔断门上下摩擦。  
樱井翔呼吸急促得厉害，硬挺的灼热狠狠抵住二宫臀部。  
“我要进去了。”他压低了声线说道。  
“嗯。”短短的音节表露了二宫的饥渴难耐，他最喜欢樱井这样低沉的声音，极为性感诱惑。  
当然在现场无论如何是不可能真做的，即便摇动着腰，对方也配合着节奏前后摇曳，蜷起脚尖有些站不太稳，演得跟真的一样。  
但不难想象此时此景自己的心情和状态应该是如何，经历过昨夜切身的体验，樱井完全能够体会得出在这样淫逸不堪的情景之下应做出怎样的举动。

原本樱井翔以为第一场绑架戏后二宫的邀约只是一个轻浮的玩笑，毕竟在那之后他就只字未提。戏里的Bang和少年品尝过那次被迫的性爱之后愈演愈烈，两人又拍了两场激情戏，卧室的厨房的，一次比一次更加激烈和深入。  
厨房戏那日也不甚顺畅，好几次因动作过大撞到大理石料理台，疼得樱井龇牙咧嘴的，还得硬着头皮将二宫举上桌子。幸好对方身子轻，也懂得在如何避开镜头偷偷使劲，为他省下了不少气力。  
临近收工之前二宫的小助理屁颠屁颠跑到樱井跟前，神神秘秘塞给他一张房卡，也无需再解释，这个举动是什么含义一目了然。  
于是他用过晚餐后回去冲了个凉，又晃到楼下酒吧喝了几小杯酒，临近10点慢慢悠悠拖着步子来到10楼，左顾右看好一会儿才拍了卡。  
当时明明就答应得十分干脆利落，到了这节骨眼儿上却颇有些畏手畏脚。樱井翔不得不承认自己着实太没胆，甚至还抱着那么一丝希望觉得对方会不会等得不耐烦就睡着了。  
固然二宫不会留给对方临阵脱逃的机会，樱井推门而入的时候，映入眼帘的第一眼便是对方伸展身体舒舒服服躺在单人沙发上的模样，穿着紧身裤的小细腿卷曲着搭在扶手上，头枕在另一边，宽大的深灰色T-shirt松松垮垮，露出左边的锁骨和一大片白皙的肩膀。  
“樱井君，你好慢哦。”二宫放下手中的游戏机慵懒地抱怨道，似是有些不满。  
“我……你。你为什么不是换好了睡袍等着？”这莫名其妙的问题导致房间内迷之沉默了数秒，樱井翔想象自己现在的脸上一定是一副生无可恋的表情。

二宫一个翻身坐起身来，走到樱井跟前，拉住对方的领带拖近了，皮笑肉不笑地回答：“我见樱井君迟迟不来，还以为要被放鸽子了呢，没想到性子这么急。”  
“啊，我只是觉得……既然是约好了要……嗯，总之还是准备妥当一点比较好吧？”怎么解释好像都不太对劲，樱井翔语无伦次起来。  
“那我们就开始吧。”打断了对方的胡言乱语，二宫直接粗暴地使力一把将对方推倒到床上，凑近嗅了嗅说：“你喝酒了。”  
“嗯……就喝了一杯。”  
“紧张吗？”二宫帮对方脱掉皮鞋，戏谑地问。  
“晚餐配的红酒而已啦，不是因为……嗯……”话还没来得及讲完便被对方冰凉的唇堵住了，舌尖撬开齿缝，在炙热的口腔里纠缠。  
“纯Tequila，樱井君嘴里还留有柠檬的香气呢。”声音明显透着诱惑意味，品尝过对方口腔的味道之后，二宫也不作多停留，往后退去径直解开了对方腰带，替他拉下修身的西裤。  
长裤掩盖下的男人象征已支起帐篷，撑得底裤凸显了曲线。二宫见状勾起了笑意，将床上的人翻了个身，这才褪下底裤，右手环握住男人的坚挺慢慢滑动。  
身下之人一声叹息，结实而匀称的背肌一览无遗，二宫回忆起首次拍激情戏时他正面的优美线条和恰到好处的腹肌，怎么想都好看得要命，便也放弃隐忍急速攀升的兴奋感，开始沿着脊椎骨轻轻舔舐。  
樱井被这亲吻激得浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，自喉间发出混杂着低吟的呻吟，拨动心弦。二宫的掌心又大又软，依附在坚挺摩挲的感触是有生以来从未体验过的刺激，全身酥麻不能自已，至少在他印象里，没有任何一个伴侣带来过如此莫名的冲动。  
“唔……嗯……”他放松紧绷的身体享受着舌尖的触感，忽的从起起伏伏的感觉中回过神来，后知后觉后方的翘臀被对方双手附上掰开，一根手指已抵住了股间。  
“喂，等一下……”樱井猛地蹦起来，喘着粗气大声抗议道：“我要在上面！”  
“放心吧，”二宫快速地除去衣衫，寸丝不挂地摊摊手道，“今天的目的就是为了让樱井君演绎更自然的性爱场面，而体验男人的身体。”  
“我，我还是领略过的，就是经验少点。”  
“哦？那更好，”二宫自觉地躺平了舒展开身子轻描淡写道：“那樱井君行动吧，你知道应该对这具肉体做点什么吧。”  
似乎进展得有些太快了，樱井翔顿然没了思路，但现在重新开始漫长的前戏也太迟了，似乎直接进入身体也不合适，瞬间退化成一脸呆若木鸡状态愣住了。  
“唉……”二宫叹口气起身探过头去捉住樱井的手指送进嘴里，一边舔舐着，一边从床头柜里拿出润滑液，指着自己后庭道：“这里，在期待着。”  
在对方的指引下，樱井颤颤悠悠伸出抹满了滑溜溜液体的修长手指在小穴入口打着圈儿爱抚，慢慢进入一小节截，向外推少许，又再次进入。  
“樱井君，就是这样……唔。”樱井的手指长驱直入，被多重柔软的皱褶吸附住，弯曲了指节在体内来回进出。二宫的呼吸亦急促起来，将男人两腿之间愈发昂扬的象征一手握住，含进温热的口腔里。  
他湿润的舌来回不断舐犊男人的软沟，仅是小心翼翼地吞吐着半根直立的柱体就惹得对方一阵战栗和轻喘，单手揉进二宫濡湿的发根迫使他靠近一些为自己服务。他便更深入了些，用舌尖挑逗和包裹冰凉的球体，深深吞没住已经完全挺立的性器。  
这个曾经被自己埋在记忆深处的人，前不久还离得那样遥远，此时此刻却在身下全心全意为自己效劳。  
樱井望着下方纤细的身体冒出一层薄汗，那张感受不到岁月痕迹的精致小脸微微抬起，半睁开的缱绻眸子里染上水雾。顿时心中恍惚不清，就快承受不来视觉和触觉的双重感官刺激。  
“别急。”意识到樱井快要把持不住，二宫急急忙忙用牙齿撕开大号保险套一边帮他套上一边用唾液润湿，正准备再挤些润滑液体就被对方推倒在床，一鼓作气将坚挺插入。  
“嘶……”二宫吃痛地发出低叹，使力攥住停留在自己胸前的手腕。没有经过充分扩张的后庭收紧，以最炙热的紧密迎合上来。樱井也感觉到了甬道的狭窄，试图放慢节奏努力挺进，却又因完全无法克制住欲望而大力贯穿了对方肉体。  
二宫抬起胳膊遮住因疼痛有些扭曲的脸，他拼了命地咬紧牙关，逐渐迎合对方的开拓。后庭似乎已因反复插入变得柔润，发出淫靡的滋滋声，也可能是因对方粗大的粗暴行为而渗出血液，起到了滋润的作用。  
他无力思索，只能伴随着对方挺入到最深处那一点的动作不休地娇喘，极度的痛楚与快感并存。  
“唔……樱井君，再快一点。”尖细的嗓音因略带嘶哑而更加诱人，抚弄着对方的背脊轻声鼓励，他清楚不停作业的男人即将释放，褊狭通道最能感应到欲望的胀大。  
“啊啊……”  
樱井发出短促的低吼，迸发的白灼充斥后庭内部，累得来不及拔出疲软便趴在二宫腹部大口大口地喘息。起伏的胸口碰及坚硬，才觉察到对方的硬挺依旧高高耸立。  
因为许久未体验过如此全神贯注其中的巫山云雨，他甚至忘了抚慰床上的另一半，只顾自己一气呵成肆意妄为了。  
二宫咬着嘴唇，显然由于撕裂的疼痛未能同对方一样全身心投入地享受性爱。不过他也早已做足了对方经验尚浅的心理准备，也并非没有动用关系探寻这位鲜有绯闻的耀眼明星私底下的生活。什么都没查到，未曾与其他男人有过任何亲昵关系，倒是有过数度与女人短暂的交往经历。被如许卤莽地对待也无妨吧，四处打听一个毫无瓜葛的人，在心里留下歉意，只得放任对方享用这具肉体。  
即便更痛一些他也不会在意，幸好这一切结束得迅速。二宫垂头丧气地胡思乱想着，忽觉自己的昂扬被樱井吞咽在口中，灵巧地活动舌头在口腔里打转。  
“樱井桑？不要，啊啊啊…”原本以为只享用过异性的男人会对自己也拥有的器官产生厌恶感，没想到竟然会被对方整个含入，无意识地发出连自己都惊讶的近乎哀鸣的难耐呻吟。  
像是被纵欲的喊叫激励了，尚停留在身体内部的性器很快便再次胀大，樱井向后退出一些些，用手来代替嘴唇上下摩擦对方的硕大，前后抽动自己的分身，更加快速而疯狂，几乎毫无停歇地猛烈抽插。  
疼痛感慢慢消失，在前方后方的两重刺激之下欲望高昂。二宫一字一顿娇吟地呼唤着对方的名，樱井翔亦回应着，在冲撞到快要融化的一瞬间同时达到顶峰。

“但是，我觉得接下来的戏依然很难拍。”尚未平复下来的樱井翔尝试调整紊乱的呼吸，突如其来地提起工作。  
“嗯？为什么这么说？”二宫慵懒地瘫倒在床上问道，只射过一次且完全处于被动的他，反而看上去更加疲乏。  
“因为到时候太过激烈的话，又不能真做，岂不是很难受。”他是真真切切地在思索拍摄的问题。  
“噗，我们又不是在拍GV，当然不能真枪实弹，”二宫忍不住笑起来挖苦道：“不过樱井君可以不要大意地随便抚摸哟，想象我们独处的夜晚浴火高涨。”

于是他便毫无保留地施展身体，在正式拍摄期间莲蓬头对准二宫坦荡荡的私密部位开大了水流恣意冲刷，惹得对方弓起后颈站立不稳，整个上半身贴住浴室玻璃门。  
二宫憋得难受，苦于不能释放只能忍受，拼命想象着七零八碎的画面想要冲淡急速上涨的欲望，比如海绵宝宝比如超级马里奥，飞腾跳跃躲过火焰掠过乌龟，脑海里猝然响起一遍又一遍“Game Over”的音乐。  
都怪身后蠢动之人不顾后果地撩拨挑弄，竟然在众目睽睽之下堂而皇之地释放出来。二宫这辈子也没觉得如此丢脸过，恶狠狠地盯住吼了声：“Bang！”  
Bang？樱井楞了一秒，这才回过神来二宫唤的是自己的角色名，便痴痴地吻了上去。  
每每只有在对方叫出名字的情况下他才会认识到此下的自己并不是樱井翔，摇摆着腰肢的对方也不是二宫和也。  
同九年前一样融入情感难舍难分，怕是陷得有点过于深了。

TBC


End file.
